virtualvfandomcom-20200214-history
MAGICAL🌟
Pronunciation:Rip Torn, Rip Taylor, Rip bag Description:Rips a bag open Pronunciation:At,Dat,Lat Relt it Melt it Description:it melts something Pronunciation:Sobbing, Cries turn these girls to older guys Description:Turns little girls into old guys Pronunciation:hippity hop let go of my top Pronunciation:'''who's ever felt it melt it '''Description:'''melts something '''Description:lets go of a girls top Pronunciation:return his-her-my spine back to a line Description:fixes a hurtful back Pronunciation:lets go to our new aunts take us to city-place Description:takes you to your new aunts Pronunciation:im rubber your glue take her smell and put it on you Description: puts that ones smell on u Pronunciation:what i need now is the opposite od clean make me a boy-girl without hygine Description:makes you look ugly Pronunciation:Scrubby Dubby Into the Tubby Description:Turns someone into a washing machine. Pronunciation:Argile, bobby, tube, knee high, into socks, turn this guy Description:Turns someone into socks Pronunciation: A full wizard there could be but one, all power to a daughter or son, to an ancient battle transport us three, where one will emerge in victory- Description: takes three people to a wizard’s competition Pronunciation: please, please tell me now, is there something I should know, darainium darainium Description: say it into a picture/mirror and it will show you anything you should know Pronunciation: this that copy cat Description: makes person copy cat beholder Pronunciation: Badhairdayus Dissapearus Description: Gets rid of one's bad hair day Pronunciation: Because you have acted with no responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability Description: The ability to take away a wizard's powers Pronunciation: Cashmereus Appearus Description: Zaps on a sweatshirt Pronunciation: Cerebellum Erasus Description: Erases all recent memories of the people around the user Pronunciation: Chocolator-ia Allthetime-ia Description: Creates chocolate all the time Pronunciation: Commakus Pancakus: Description: Creates a stack of pancakes Pronunciation: Cranium Revolvis: Description: Rotates people's head around their body Pronunciation: my inner thoughts of right and wrong, come out come where you belong: Description: Brings ones conscious out Pronunciation: Dehydrateuss Lugates Apeus Escapeus: Description: Drains out flooding liquid Pronunciation: Destination, Time Recreation: Description: Travels one through time Pronunciation: Dripulous Merflipulous: Description: Turns one into a mermaid or merman Pronunciation: Edgebanno Utusis: Description: Duplicates one's self Pronunciation: Ex, ex, extra grand, take a stand, lend us a hand: Description: The ability to summon the hand Pronunciation: Pictures of faces, step out of your places: Description: Brings pictures to life Pronunciation: From your chin to your toes and elephant trunk grows: Description: Replaces one's nose with an elephant trunk Pronunciation: fruity buchooty: Description: turns people into talking fruit Pronunciation: Garibay Emmobilitay: Description: Undoes an animation spell Pronunciation: Gialsjay Timesday: Description: freezes time as long as the user is hopping, walking, or running on one leg Pronunciation: Go Through Moe Through: Description: Makes an object or person go through things Pronunciation: Havity No Gravity: Description: Defies one's gravitational pull, allowing them to walk on walls Pronunciation: Humanoza Espinoza: {C Description: Turns an animal back to a human Pronunciation: Hairbranium Exchangium {C Description: The ability to switch hair Pronunciation: If Baxter loses his job it will be a pity, make it snow over half of new york city: Description: Makes it snow over half of New York City Pronunciation: this cab can't drive, do whatever it takes to bring it alive: Description: brings a cab to live Pronunciation: I'm old enough to hang with actress/model/spokeswoman Ruby Donahue, so get me into Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2: Description: The ability to teleport into the movie Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2 Pronunciation: I'm scared of what might happen next, take us to the mondoplex: Description: The ability to teleport to the Mondoplex Pronunciation: '''Go thru Mo thru '''Description: lets something or somebody go through any kind of thing. Pronunciation: Jolovitz Rid-of-zitz: Description: The ability to rid of acne Pronunciation: Levitatus Liquidatus: Description: Levitates liquids Pronunciation: Lies, Lies, I need a disguise: Description: gives you an disguise Pronunciation: Literarium Tararium: Description: Brings one into a book Pronunciation: Mailus Spontaneous (name/place): Description: Opens a portal to send mail to someone Pronunciation: McWeary Time Reary: Description: Rewinds time to let a wizard fix a mistake Pronunciation: Murrieta Animata: Description: Brings an inanimate object to life Pronunciation: Murrieta Animata Grande: Description: Brings an inanimate object to life-size Pronunciation: Make your troubles no more, go in through the outdoor: Description: It is the outdoor spell Pronunciation: No this, No that, No Copy Cat: Description: A Counter spell to This that Copy Cat. Pronunciation: Pictures of faces return to your places (place), (date): Description: Brings figures back into their pictures Pronunciation: Piggly, Wiggly, Get into the Jiggly: Description: Traps one into a big block of jelly Pronunciation: Piggly, Wiggly, get out of that Jiggly: Description: Gets one out of a block of jelly Pronunciation: Posters, posters on the wall, now it's time to tell us all: Description: Makes posters talk that around the user Pronunciation: Please brain, leave brain: Description: The ability to return the other person's brain Pronunciation: Pound for pound, you're a clown: Description: Turns Someone into a clown Pronunciation: Rearly, Dearly, Repair this vastly: Description: Repairs a Thing Pronunciation: Red skies at night, fix it right: {C Description: The ability to fix an object Pronunciation: Rope from Greenwald's, help me now, climb up there and tie a bow: Description: Makes a rope shoot up and tie something up Pronunciation: Raid on Chain on: Description: Ties everyone around the user up with chains Pronunciation: Satisfy my empty belly, make me a peanut butter and jelly: Description: The ability to transform someone into a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich Pronunciation: Sayvus-yer-buttickus: Description: A charm put on couches so that wizards would fall on them when practicing levitation spells Pronunciation: Scritty-Politty No-Quitty: Description: Stops one from quitting Pronunciation: Soap on a rope, soap fall off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man: Description: Ties a man up with a rope Pronunciation: Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind: Description: Causes all to say what they're thinking Pronunciation: Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat: Description: Gives the user bat ears with super-sonic hearing Pronunciation: Spandau Ballet tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do: Description: Stops someone from doing something evil Pronunciation: Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket: Description: Zaps on a jacket Pronunciation: Simplify your mind, leave that thought behind: Description: Erases the last few moments of one’s memory. Pronunciation: Send away parents, who laugh and play, make them younger by just a day: Description: Ability to make your parents young Pronunciation: Take this girl who's a great serving wench, and give her back the skills of a bench: Description: Takes away one's serving skills as a waiter Pronunciation: Take this girl with the skills of a bench, and turn her into a serving wench: Description: Gives one serving skills as a waiter Pronunciation: This has all been a pain, now we want to switch back our brain: Description: The ability to own two brains Pronunciation: This (person/thing) is now not, a (person/thing) should fill its slot: Description: Transforms things Pronunciation: Threemetris Movetris: Description: Teleports object or people 10 feet away Pronunciation: Tomunane Kinesis: Description: Applies telekinesis to an object Pronunciation: Top-Haticus Lop-Earitus: Description: Used to perfrorm the "rabbit in a hat" trick Pronunciation: Take away all meat and add some snazz, turn this noise into smooth jazz: Description: Turns rock music into smooth jazz. Pronunciation: Simplify your mind leave that thout behind: Description: one forget what they were thinking Pronunciation: stop these cries turn these girls into older guys: Description: turns girls into old men Pronunciation: Transformius Skateboardius: Description: Puts one onto skateboards Pronunciation: Transportium Nextorbitorium: Description: Teleports one to any planet Pronunciation: This That Copy Cat: Description: Makes something/someone copy the caster Pronunciation: without wands or cloaks you all turn into slowpokes: Description: turns everyone around the caster into slowpokes Pronunciation: We are now not small and teeny weenie, take us inside to see the genie: Description: Takes people inside a genie lamp Pronunciation: We are now small and teeny weenie, we are done visiting the genie: Description: Bring people out from a genie lamp Pronunciation: When you're tired of the same story, turn some pages, (object or person): Description: Turns the user into an object or person. Pronunciation: when revelting ,melting Description: melt an item Pronunciation: We've had enough of all this fear, so hurry up and get us out of here: Description: The ability to teleport into the basement of Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2 Pronunciation: You haven't acted with any responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability: Description: Used by a headmaster to remove magic from wizards Pronunciation: Zippitus-yer-Trapatus: Description: Shuts one up Pronunciation: Brain, Brain, go away back before the college day: Description: makes one forget everything from college Pronunciation: Bipity Bopity Boo (name/object) Description: flashes an object or person where they want it to go Pronunciation: Kelargo, Kewest Keychain: Description: turns something into a keychain Pronunciation: '''Here These 3 (last name of same wizard family(s) Cry Begone (person) Vaporize '''Description: One of the most powerful spells in the world it can only be done by 3 wizard siblings in training combining their powers And it can vaporize anyone Category:Magic Category:Virtuality Reality Fun